Diamond Dancer
Diamond Dancer Description: Edit Diamond Dancer (or Dia) is a hard working, quiet and some would see as distant personalty when working, less others took time to get to know her, keeping to her self. she has dark night / royal blue fur with a mane and tail of three colors one part is resembling the black night sky littered with stars another is a pale ghostly blue color the final a stripe of dark red she has deep purple eyes and her lower legs have the appearance of what one would call being dipped in stardust with their light silvery white gradient coating. on her back is a pair of oddly colored bat like wings that hold the colors and glow of the aurora borealis that is said if she should fly fast enough the color will pull form them and create those beautiful lights of the night across the night sky. She is on rare occasions referred to as the bat pony princess. History: Born in Canterlot to a member of the night guard a bat pony stallion knights rose and a unicorn summer bloom. Knights rose was born and raised in Canterlot from a long line of royal/ night guards and her mother summer bloom was raised in a small settlement on the outskirts of Everfree forest just south of Canterlot but north of Ponyville. they met when a cultural festival visited the city it was love at first sight and the young stallion made it his life mission to find that mare after she returned home. witch resulted in two non identical twin daughters Hearts bloom and diamond knight, diamond knight was born last of the two twins and took heavily after her father in appearance and as found later in life her personality and heart as well. not much is known what became of the two girls parents as the mother summer bloom had vanished mysteriously one day although it is speculated this is the reason diamond knight is so hateful changelings as it is believed they had some thing to do with it. as for the father he vanished off in search of his missing love and was heard from less and less till heard from no more. the two daughters despite being twins grew very different one loving city life and focusing on flight and following her father as a guard and the other focusing on magic and following her mothers hoof steps as a healer and farmer. so not to force either girl against their chosen paths despite the heart ache of breaking the twins apart, hearts bloom was sent to live with her mothers distant family among the settler ponies that is now among those in Apploosa and her sister diamond knight was kept in Canterlot to train with one of her fathers closest friends family till she decided to leave due to a relationship gone wrong with a life long friend she moving off to another city and forgetting her training till recent years. Diamond Knight grew into quite the almost identical likeness of her father despite being female. sadly diamond knight spent most her life with out a cutie mark till upon moving to Ponyvale where she earned it defending her friends and showing her natural talent in bringing the lights out in the skies at night and in others. Using her special talent/ ability known as Spiritual Harmonics : the ability to bring peace, calm and balance to those listening through use of her voice or singing, as an Alicorn of Music and Melody on mainly a spiritual and emotional level but also as the keeper of music and melody and its powers. as well as the ability to create an aurora borealis in the nights sky like a sort of nocturnal contrail when flying fast enough beneath moonlight, that she inherited from her father when inheriting his unique wing coloration and transparency upon birth. Over the years she has traveled allot and learnt allot about others and the world around her she now residing in cloudsvale but traveling to ponyvale often.